


i'll serve this sentence the rest of my life

by emzazzy2004



Category: Firebringer - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Jemilla has anxiety, Misunderstandings, Zazz doesn't want to be tied down until she does, a dash of angst, barely there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emzazzy2004/pseuds/emzazzy2004
Summary: The word 'wife' had never really carried any weight with Zazzalil.When she heard 'wife' she heard tales of experiences forgone and freedom lost from aunts and grandmothers and even her own mother. It sounded like being owned and becoming a vessel for procreation and missing out on life.That just wasn't her. And so, she decided marriage just wasn't her either.
Relationships: Jemilla/Zazzalil (Firebringer)
Kudos: 21





	i'll serve this sentence the rest of my life

The word 'wife' had never really carried any weight with Zazzalil.

When she heard 'wife' she heard tales of experiences forgone and freedom lost from aunts and grandmothers and even her own mother. It sounded like being owned and becoming a vessel for procreation and missing out on life.

That just wasn't her. And so, she decided marriage just wasn't her either.

That all changed snowy winter day as she strolled through a white blanketed park, her cold hand clasped in Jemilla's warm one.

"Do you think you want to get married one day?"

The question caught Zazzalil off guard. She and Jemilla had been together for a good five years and, to be honest, Zazzalil wanted it to last another hundred. But marriage? She'd never thought of it.

"To you?" she asked.

"Of course silly. Unless there's someone else you're madly in love with."

Zazz smiled, leaning into Jemilla as they walked down the path. "No, there's no one else for me. I just never really thought about it. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I know that. I just never thought myself the marrying type, ya know?"

Jemilla glanced down at her curiously. "Why not?"

"I don't know," Zazz sighed. "I guess maybe I always thought of it in context of being a wife and having a husband to be owned by and bound to. My family doesn't have the best track record with love and marriage." She thought back to her abusive grandfather, promiscuous mother, all the divorces and failed unions. "I guess I ruled it out early on and forgot it was an option."

"Oh," Jemilla said, looking off into the distance. Zazzalil took notice, stopping suddenly. Her taller girlfriend was yanked back, right into her chest.

"Is marriage something that you want, Jem?"

"I mean..." Jemilla sighed, gazing down at their intertwined fingers. "I always wanted to be a wife. To have a wife. To be your wife. But if you don't want to..."

"Jem, it's not that I don't want to. I want to spend my life with you. That's what I want. If that means marriage then that's what will happen."

Jemilla's lips curled into a smile. "Really?"

"Really. I love you, Baby. Being bound to you forever would be much better than my wildest dream. If you need that to be official and legal, not just a couple of promises that aren't legally binding, then so be it."

Her girlfriend's infectious giggle floated through the air, causing Zazz to smile too.

"Well, I am a lawyer. I want to make sure you can't back out of our deal."

"Deal?" Zazz laughed. "I thought this was love."

"No, this is a contract."

"I've signed a deal with the devil."

"Not yet. We have to get married first."

"Then marriage it is," Zazzalil murmured, reaching up on her tiptoes to give Jemilla a peck on the lips.

"Is that your way of proposing, because if so then I say no."

"Oh no, my proposal will be so elaborate it will bring tears to your perfectionistic eyes."

"Perfectionistic? I'll show you perfectionistic!"

Their light bickering floated through the cold park as they retreated into the distance, hands linked, shoulders pressing closely.

Marriage was a construct until it was to Jemilla.


End file.
